the Birth of Nightlight
by impossibleThing13
Summary: every one in the GoC universe has a back story-everyone except nightlight. read and see where the spectral boy came from. i don't own goc or rotg characters and this story is my idea of where my fav guardian came from. just to clear that up!
1. Chapter 1

Space. Oblivion. The void. These all describe the vast existence in which our universe dwells. A black curtain dotted with stars, infinite stars, all

keeping a kind watch over life. The golden age is just beginning to dawn. Pitch has just received word he has a daughter. Tsar Lunaoff has

just been crowned ruler of the lunar constellation. And a star by the name of Lumosantom is dying.

The death of a star is a cosmic sized ordeal. Most stars simply explode and release all of their pure light to creation, for the growth of

life and creativity. Other stars implode upon their dark selves, and absorb all that is near them in a greedy last ditch effort to survive. And

every now and then, a star transforms upon death. Such was the case with Lumosantom.

Lumosantom was an old and wise star, who had managed to retain his mischievous youthful spirit for billions of years. Indeed, so pure

and bright was his childhood, that he saw fit to give that joy and life he had so loved back to the universe. Lumosantom drew in his final

breaths and remembered watching the other stars from afar in the dark of space. And as his light dimmed, he uttered one last word.

"..Nightlight…"

And with that last breath, Lumosantom exploded with burst of pure white light that extended for millions of miles. All nearby shadows

and nightmare men were vaporized. All nearby sadness was erased. In that single shining moment, the universe _breathed. _

The very next instant, all of Lumosantom's death light converged into a tiny point, in the center of the had been star. The light

compressed and molded itself, like water forming a solid shape. A torso was formed, followed by legs and arms. Finally, a head was formed.

The light continued to compress and tighten, until suddenly, it stopped. A hiss of a breath left the figures lips, wisps of mist and light emitting

from its form. The being was the size of a child, 10 or 11 at best. The spectral boy lifted his head and opened his eyes. They gleamed with the

shape luminescence of cat's eyes, but they held the mischief of a boy's. The child unfolded himself and looked around. Everything was dark

except for tiny dots of light. The boy studied in curious fascination. He saw ships flying by their light, shadows fleeing from their reach. They were stars.

"Stars…" whispered the boy, his voice like music, blended and melodic. The star took notice of this child, this spectral boy, and smiled at him.

The boy smiled back. The star nearest the child, Lunaoff, recalled the last word Lumosantom had uttered. She then whispered it to the child...

"Nightlight" she sang. The spectral boy considered it, mulling it around his mind. An echo of an old, ancient voice called to him from inside.

"It's your name…." the voice said. Then all was silent. The boy thought some. Them a smile lit up his face like the sun lights the morning.

"NIGHTLIGHT!" he cried, his musical voice carrying far off into the darkness.

The child laughed a brilliant laugh, and shimmered before rocketing off into the cosmos.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightlight moved as fast as light could travel, streaming through the galaxies. He saw wonders that made him smile in awe and laugh in

genius understanding. He saw planets filled to the brim with beautiful creatures. He saw meteors piloted by spectral beings of learning and

light. He met stars young and old, and watched the benevolent constellations govern from afar. Everything was beautiful to his new eyes. He

felt like there was so much to see, and he raced to catch it all. He spent many days and months exploring his new universe. One day that must

be mentioned, however, is the day Nightlight first encountered a fearling.

The young being was free floating somewhere near the asteroid belt, when out of nowhere, he felt a shiver. Nightlight paused, having

never experience something such as a shiver before, and warily looked around. Asteroids to the left, glowing cosmos up and to the right,

Genova constellation below. But nothing to suggest the source of the cold. And what Nightlight felt wasn't the cold environment of space, but

an icy, dead feeling he felt down inside. He shivered again and whirled around, the cold feeling creeping back. He heard hiss-like whispers.

There, a few feet away, was an inky ghost-like figure grinning maliciously at the spectral boy. Nightlight paused, curious and slightly unsure.

The figure seemed to be made of shadow, but with gleaming fangs and blind white orbs for eyes. The fearling hissed again, and slithered

closer to Nightlight, equally intrigued by this stranger's presence. But as soon as Nightlight's light hit the fearling, it screeched and recoiled

from the glowing boy. Small wisps of smoke drifted off the shadow creature, as if he'd been burned. Nightlight stared at the creature, his

interest perked. He watched as the fearling shot him a hateful look and slithered away.

Several hours passed, and that encounter with the fearling had been the only thing on the spectral boy's mind. He sat on a floating

asteroid, thinking. The shadow had come and hissed. It couldn't touch him. It made him feel…Nightlight wasn't sure what he'd felt. It was

pause and hesitation and unease and, and, and….fear. Nightlight gasped, realizing he'd be afraid. Mind, you, he wasn't paralyzed in fright. It

wasn't that sort of fear. It was the fear you get when you're alone at night, and you suddenly realize you may not be so alone, and your new

companion isn't friendly. Nightlight felt unrest in the presence of evil. He slumped against the heat-less rock, and studied the sky. There was

light everywhere. Nightlight thought of all the good, wonderful things he's seen in his young life. And he smiled. He was one of the good

things. His light had pushed the shadow away. Nightlight tucked this knowledge away inside his heart, and did not fear.

That isn't to say fear didn't leave him alone. Oh, no. that fearling was so flabbergasted at this boy that it went into the darkest

recesses of space, got a few of its friends together and formed a hunting party for the light child.

Nightlight watched in amusement as two children giggled and played with each other in the woods. He was exploring an earth twin

some 800 million light-years away, called Haeor (hay-or). The two were obviously siblings. The older, a boy, plucked a stick off the ground and

began to duel the younger, a girl, in a fierce duel. They poked and swiped, until the girl cleverly knocked her brother's feet out from under him.

He collapsed on the ground, and laughed as his sister jumped on top of him. Their joy was so pure and whole that it extended to nightlight,

and let out a laugh. The children stopped and gazed in wonder a trees, looking for the source of the musical sound. Nightlight refracted

through the scatted sunbeams and materialized before them. He'd recently discovered that he could travel effortlessly through any pure

concentration of light. As he came into focus, the girl gasped, a smile on her face. The boy grinned, but then tensed. He began looking around

wildly. Nightlight followed his gaze to see every shadow lengthening and darkening. He turned his gaze skywards, and saw nothing but

withering shadows. Millions of fearlings were converging like a wave overhead, poised to strike at Nightlight like a cobra. The brother and

sister cowered beneath him, fear apparent on their faces. Nightlight's mind raced to find an explanation and, more importantly, a plan of action.

But before he could form a thought, the wave crashed down and engulfed him.


End file.
